MR4  Revenge is a dish best served by ME
by youngraven
Summary: Max will do ANYTHING to get revenge on her ex mum. But before she has the chance to do that something much more important crops up. Something that takes the whole flock back to Paris and you know what they say about Paris it's the city of romance. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Max POV**

Pain engulfed me. A white hot pain that went through my body like needles.

It was the headache again but worse.

Again and again images flashed into my mind. Ya gotta hand it to these headaches. Their consistency was perfect.

And then it had stopped. Just like that.

I took a deep breath and slowly sat up, grateful that the rest of the flock were sleeping. The headaches, what did they mean? I wiped the sweat of my brow wondering what to do.

I could tell Fang, my right hand man. But then he would keep a close eye on me and his eye's piercing me made me feel…..well funny. What could Fang do anyway? I mean none of us knew what the headaches actually meant and ever since the kiss it had been weird between us. Ever since the kiss. I stood up and sighed, none of us knew anything. I was meant to save the world, I didn't know how to though. I was a kid, a fourteen year old kid, who admittedly had wings and mutant bird kid strength but still I was only young.

_Old and wise aren't the same Max_

I wonder where it gets all these sayings from. I mean he never repeats the same ones twice

OK voice are you going to help me save the world or are you just going to throw sayings

at me in the off chance it might help me. I mean god forbid you actually help me straight out _DAD_

See how I put emphasis on the word dad. I know it was a pathetic blow but it made me feel better

I was pulled harshly back to reality by a tap on my shoulder. I nearly jumped a mile. Always on guard that's me.

"Max it's my shift" said Fang softly so not to wake the others

I looked at him "It's ok. You go back to bed, I want to stay up a while"

Fang tilted his head "Don't be stupid. You need sleep. Now go to bed before I throw you there"

Ah. Such a kind natured boy.

"Do you really think that I am going to take orders from you?" I said coolly. Yeah I know I was being harsh but my head was still pounding and I needed to think

"No. But equally do you think I am going to take your bad moods?" he asked with stubbornness to equal my own. A man after my own heart. No Max no more thoughts like that.

"I'm sorry. I'm just grumpy because I hav-… the headaches are back" I finished lamely

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. The way my mouth worked at the moment was like I'd been taking lessons from Nudge

Fang actually frowned "Again?"

"Yeah" I said looking away from him

"Better or worse?"

"Worse" I said

He sat down next to me

"You know you don't have to do this alone don't you?" said Fang

I thought. What was the answer to that? I mean I didn't want to do it alone but Jeb had said that _I _was created to save the world. Me. Not Max and Co.

I suppose I had always really thought that it would come down to me saving the world on my own. With no one there to help me. But the voice was wrong, I needed the whole flock with me if I was ever going to succeed. They were my strength, the ones who reminded me what I was fighting for. I needed to create a better life for us. No. Scrap that. I _had_ to create a better life for us.

I must have been silent for a while because Fang again sighed and said "I'll always be here for you. To talk to, fight with and help. Just remember that"

God he was getting deep. Must be his blog. Yup that's right his _blog. _Don't ask me how he manages to keep a blog whilst we're on the run saving the world and fighting flyboys single-handedly but he does.

I looked at Fang "Fang how do you-"

I stopped. Once again I was engulfed in pain. I closed my eyes and immediately the images started flashing in my brain again and again. But this time the images in my head stayed put for about a second longer. But still I couldn't make sense of them. It was like they were teasing me. If only the images would stay put for a tiny bit longer… I felt like my head would explode there and then but I knew it wouldn't. That would be too kind. These headaches put me through hell.

Eventually the pain wore off. Emphasis on the eventually.

I opened one eye to see Fang standing over me. He looked concerned. Yup. You heard me Mr no emotion actually looked concerned.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and slowly opened both my eyes. We were in a different place, we weren't in the forest anymore, we were in a small dark cave.

The flock I thought. I looked at Fang about to open my mouth but he beat me to it

"Iggy's watching them" He said his face now as unreadable as it almost always was "I didn't think it was a good idea to worry the younger kids if this was just a one off thing. Hell, you were screaming loud enough to wake the dead"

I nodded at him. His concern touched me. I needed to sort out the sarcasm thing as well as the lying. I wondered how I'd got here but then regretted that thought because I immediately turned red. For me to get here it meant Fang must have carried me here, I know he did the right thing and everything but after the kiss well it made me nervous to think of him touching me. Plus it made me feel helpless to think of someone else moving me. What can I say? I have pride issues.

Anyway back to me and Fang. I didn't like being here alone with him. I couldn't trust myself to keep my emotions in check at the moment, the flock needed me more than ever and I wouldn't put mine or Fang's feelings ahead of there's.

"We should get back" I said standing up

Bad idea. My legs collapsed underneath me and I fell very hard on my rear end.

I swear that I discovered a new shade of red. I felt like my cheeks were on fire, I had to get this blushing thing in check to.

"You need to rest" Said Fang "Iggy will keep an eye on the younger kids We'll head back soon but what good will you be to them squished on the floor because of some stupid attempt to get away from me?"

"Not everything is about you ya know" I snarled "I don't want to get away from you I just want to make sure the flock is alright."

It was a lie and both Fang and me knew that. We both knew I trusted Iggy more than myself on watch. He could hear someone coming a mile away.

Fang stood up angrily

"When are you going to let me in? When are you going to trust me?" he asked "You kissed me back you know it wasn't just a one way thing. But still you're acting as if it was all my fault."

Here we were. At the subject I knew we would get to. I didn't want to talk about the kiss because I didn't know how I felt about it. Fang was my best friend, he was like a brother but I didn't know if I loved him in that way.

Was I really blaming him for what happened? I suppose I was in a way and that would be wrong of me. But I wasn't about to admit that to Fang

"Well you were the one who kissed me" I snarled back at him

"So you didn't kiss me back?" He snarled back "But wait it must have been my fault because Maximum Ride is never wrong, she's the ultimate creation, she-"

"SHUT UP" I screamed "You don't understand, you just don't understand."

"Help me to then" he said softly moving closer "Help me to understand"

Our legs were touching and I felt like a jolt of electricity was sent through my skin. That was what happened just when we touched. I couldn't let that go on. Fang moved his head closer to mine, I could feel his breath on my cheeks. I couldn't do this again. I stood up and started running to the cave entrance.

Fang grabbed my arm angrily "Is that your answer to everything? Running away"

I tugged my arm out of his grip "As opposed to yours which is to snog me for ten minutes"

Fang snarled and flew out of the cave. I knew I'd hit him way under the belt but I couldn't go through all of it again. I knew that once again the matter had only been dropped for now, but I felt relief that I wouldn't have to discus it at the moment.

I needed to get back to the flock. I Jumped out of the cave entrance and let my wings out. It was all going well, for the first minute that is, then I started to drop. I desperately tried to flap my wings but I was too weak. I just had enough time to pull them in before I hit the trees. Let me tell you something the ground is very hard. Especially when you fall on it from way up high.

Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message. I finally convinced myself that and stood up gingerly. My arm was aching like hell from where I'd fell on it but I didn't think it was broken. I slowly started walking. My butt it pain too from where I'd fell on it in the cave. Oh and look at that, it's starting to rain. The day just keeps getting better.

All I can say is thank god for the mutant bird kid direction sense. I wondered how far Fang had carried me. No, no, no bad Max we are not thinking about Fang at the moment. Our first concern is getting back to camp. Then? Well I didn't know what we would do in the morning but I would work something out.

Any idea's on what I should do voice?

I waited for a reply and surprisingly I got one

_Duck _it said

Duck? Oh well that was helpful I needed a place to go and all the voice said wa-

Pain seared through my head again. But this time it wasn't the headache pain. It was the type of pain you got when a metal fist slammed into you.

They had found us.

**Fang POV**

I loved Max but she sure as hell made it difficult to do sometimes. She wouldn't let anyone in, not even me. I didn't know why that hurt so much but it did.

I knew she felt the same way about me. I just didn't know why she tried to make sure I didn't know that. I mean it wasn't as if I had acne. I didn't have any disgusting habit like picking my nose.

I was at a loss.

I mean surround me with thirty fly boys and tell me to beat them. No problem. Face me with one hormonally unstable teenage girl.

I hadn't a hope in hell.

I leapt off the branch I was sitting on. I should get back to Max. It was wrong of me to fly off like I did. See unlike Max I have no problem admitting that I'm wrong.

I got to the cave in about ten minutes. Only problem was there was no Max there.

Bloody hell she'd gone even though she knew she had no chance of flying what was she thinking? Correction. Why wasn't she thinking? I swear she does all this stuff just to make me have constant heart attacks. I jumped out of the entrance of the cave. I suppose I'd better go and find her before someone else did.

**Max POV**

Should've ducked like the voice said. Ah well. No time to dwell on that now. I forced myself up almost as soon as I had hit the ground and turned to face them.

There were about thirty fly boys surrounding me. Even if I could fly I wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

'You will surrender' said one of them in their annoying robotic voices

'Assuming a lot now aren't we boys' I said

I slammed my fist into the closest one's head. If it did any damage I certainly couldn't see it and not just because it was the middle of the night.

I struggled as two of them grabbed me but their grip was like a vice. Sense was telling me I had no way of getting out of this one and I should save my strength, but hey, since when did I ever listen to sense?

'Struggling is useless Maximum. You will not escape.'

Needless to say the voice was not robotic in the slightest. But I'll tell you something, it was a voice I had hoped never to hear again.

'Heyya wannabe mum. Long time no see. I'd say good to see you but I'm still trying to get that lying under control.'

'I don't think you are in any position to be making jokes Max' she smiled

'You think I was joking?' I said in mock surprise

'Max you are going to die, it's just a matter of when. You can either co operate with us and maybe live a little longer or you can die now. Your choice'

"Oh and that's the first time you've said that to me. Yet here I am" I said "I have no intention of co operating with any of you. But believe me, when I get out of this I will come for you and when I find you let's just say I hope you turtle butt can move fast."

"Don't you see Max? You aren't going to get out of this one. So let's stop with the empty threats shall we"

"I might not be able to get out of this one" I shrugged "But I am sure as hell going to try"

I immediately started struggling, kicking out at anything I could reach all too aware of the gun still held at my chest. I didn't think she had any intention of using it but I'd rather die a quick death now that let them try any of their sick experiments on me. I would never ever go back to the school again. Ever. That was a promise.

I felt a poke in my chest and looked down. That's funny. I don't remember having a red dot on my jumper and, wow, look at that the dot was getting bigger. Incredibly quickly.

I felt a surge of pain from the middle of the red dot and I swear my heart stopped. Literally. I suddenly knew all too well what had happened. Shit.

"Bye bye Max I don't think we'll meet again"

I saw her smiling triumphantly. I'd never wanted to knock out them perfect teeth more.

Then everything went black.

**Fang POV**

I landed a bit away from the figure lying on the ground. You can never be too careful when you're a wanted avian American, as Max said. When I looked closer though I think I really did have a heart attack. I could recognise that figure anywhere. Even in the dark.

I ran forward towards the figure and my worst fears were confirmed.

The figure was Max.

I put my hand on her chest to try and feel a heartbeat. All I felt was a warm liquid. Blood.

I quickly pulled off her jumper and shirt. Yes I know what you're all thinking but it was completely innocent. How else would I see the extent of her wounds?

Luckily I always had a torch in my backpack. But when I shone it on Max's chest I swear my heart stopped again. A bullet. A single bullet stuck in her chest.

I grabbed her wrist desperately feeling her for any flicker of life. Anything at all.

But there was nothing. Max was dead. Max was dead and there was nothing I could do about it.

I felt tears sting my eyes. They were pouring down fast before I knew it. Max was dead and it was all my fault. I should never have left her. Never. I'd promised never to leave her again and I'd already broken that promise. I would never stop paying for that.

I looked at her pale body and wondered who did this. No I wondered who actually pulled the trigger I knew who was behind this of course. Whoever it was would be sorry. Very sorry. I could guarantee that.

I felt a strange need to get the bullet out of her skin. Usually I wouldn't have dared because it would help slow the bleeding but I figured if Max was already de-

I couldn't bring myself to thinking that.

The bullet was long and thin. It must have been long because at least 1cm was still sticking out. I slowly pulled hating every second of doing this until I finally got it out.

It was about 6cm long and silver in colour.

I looked back at Max wondering what to do. I couldn't let the kids see her like this I wasn't even sure if I would let the kids see her but somehow I knew they would want to. I didn't want them seeing all the blood though.

I took out my water bottle and my spare shirt and started to wash all of it off. I was still trying to get my tears under control. I had to be strong for the kids.

I shone my torch on her chest to make sure I'd done a through job of it. I had.

In fact she looked perfect. I mean perfect. There was no hole where the bullet had been. No hole at all. The skin had sealed up on itself in less than five minutes. It wasn't possible but if it meant Max had a chance I'd take it.

No. I wasn't going to get my hopes up only to have them hopelessly smashed again. I wouldn't be able to take that.

I turned round to put my now bloodstained shirt in my bag but before I had the chance I heard a gasp and a violent cough from behind me.

Impossible.

I turned round and saw Max sitting up taking in gulps of air like her life depended on it. Which err.. it did.

She turned and looked at me confusion written all over her face like an open book.

'Fang? What happened? The flyboys? My mum? The gun shot in my chest?' she looked down at her chest looking even more shocked to see it in perfect condition.

How the hell was I gonna explain this one?

**Max POV**

I'd died. I was sure I had. Yet here I was with Fang and weirdly no bullet wound. I looked at Fang who looked just as shocked as I felt. Then I looked down at my chest again to make doubly sure that I wasn't imagining there being no bullet wound.

Hey up? Ok it was weird there being no bullet wound but there was something even stranger still.

"Fang" I said "Why am I sitting here in only my bra and jeans?"

**What did**** you all think??**

**Like it?? Hate it??**

**Review please. I'll carry on if I get 5 reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**Iggy POV**

They'd been gone for an hour and a half and I was way past being worried about them. I was crapping myself. What if something had happened? What if they'd been caught? All I knew was that the longest that Max's headaches had ever lasted was five minutes and well an hour and a half was way, way over how long they should have been gone. None of us could cope without Max.

I'd already got up and started going into the woods about five times already only to find myself back on the rock where I was keeping watch again. The flock needed me more than Max and Fang did. Nudge, although the forth oldest, was three years younger than Max. Too young to be left in charge of the other kids. Too young for everything we'd been through. Just too young.

Max and Fang were big enough and ugly enough (at least I hoped they were) to look out for themselves and for now I had to look after the flock.

If they weren't back in half an hour I would go and look for them but right now I had a job to do and I wasn't going to desert it just yet.

I listened into the night and heard nothing. Max and Fang had half an hour to get back before I took the rest of the flock out to look for them.

**Max POV**

"Fang" I said "why am I sitting here in my bra and jeans?"

He just gaped at me. The he did the most un-Fangish thing ever. He ran, well crawled real fast, over to me and hugged me like I was the most precious thing in the world. Which I wasn't but all the same it was nice. More than nice actually. I just leant my head against his shoulder.

I realised at that moment how much I needed him. How much I'd always need him.

I still wasn't ready for a relationship and I still wouldn't put our feelings before the flocks but I was starting to wonder if I really did have feeling towards Fang. From now on I'd have to be careful. Very careful. I'd lost Angel once before and I wasn't about to lose anybody else. I would never let any of the flock fall into the hands of the school again.

I realised I'd never actually told them that and wondered why

_Because Max you don't want to make promises you can't keep_

Hello Jeb. Did you know your psychopath Director just killed me? Couldn't stop that one could you? Face it Jeb Itex is losing control. They have too much power. Are you proud of what you've done?

Jeb was quiet for a while and I thought he wasn't going to answer but then

_No Max I am not. But are you happy to just sit back and watch it happen?_

I ignored him because for now I wasn't going to let anyone, not even Jeb, ruin the fact that I was still alive. I closed my eyes and listened to Fangs steady breath.

I shuddered to think about what I'd put him through. I remember how I'd felt that day at the beach when I thought he was going to die. The day when I'd kis- No I wasn't going to go there.

I needed Fang more than I thought was possible. But need wasn't the same as love. At least I didn't think it was.

**Fang POV**

It was real. Max wasn't dead. I was holding her so hard. I was afraid that any moment now she would disappear again and leave me like I'd left her in the cave.

I just wanted to hold her and protect her and I would have done just that if it wasn't for the fact that if I even tried to she would kick my butt so hard it would enter next Friday.

But for now I was just happy she was alive and happy that she wasn't murdering me for even attempting to hug her. Well she wasn't yet anyway.

Small mercy's in life eh.

**Max POV**

He suddenly pulled away quickly as if he was only just realising what he had just done.

"Fang why am I sitting here in my bra and jeans?" I asked again

Haha. It was worth the embarrassment of Fang seeing me in my bra and jeans just to see him trying to get together an answer. His mouth was opening and closing like a freaking fish and he was getting redder with every second.

I pulled on my jumper mainly because my t-shirt was dripping with blood. Not that the jumper was much better but still.

Also because of the small fact that I didn't really feel comfortable sitting practically topless in front of Fang.

I mean don't get me wrong I was more than curious as to why I wasn't dead and a bit glad too if I'm honest. Not to mention why Fang was so embarrassed about how I was parted with half my clothes, but I'll let him suffer for just a little longer. Maybe you think that's a bit harsh but hey I just died (I think) so I need a little cheer in my life.

Ha. Fang was so red he looked like lobster man.

"Maybe you have a new power" I said "I mean judging by how red you are at the moment we could use you as an eco-friendly central heating system"

Fang looked like he wanted to kill.

"So are ya gonna tell me what happened anytime soon. Don't get me wrong I could sit here watching you do goldfish impressions all night but I really would like to know what happened"

Fang abruptly turned back to his usual ice cool self.

"You tell me" he said "I got here and you were bleeding all over the place. Max you were dead"

Not one to beat around the bush is he? I mean I thought I had died but Fang was now confirming this and it made me feel well scared if I'm honest. Which I am. Well I was being honest now anyway.

"I know" I said even more scared now "I got shot in the chest Fang. How did I survive? People who die generally stay dead. Why should I be the exception to the rule?"

Fang stayed quiet for a minute before he spoke again and when he did he spoke so softly that I wasn't sure whether I heard him or not "I'm glad you are the exception"

I felt like my stomach had been turned upside-down shook around a little then put back into place. But before I had time to even think about what he'd said let alone think of what to reply he spoke again "Well obviously you have a new ability."

"What?" I questioned "What makes you think that?"

"Max you got shot in the chest and then healed again in less than five minutes. Not only that you have no scar. We're all fast healers but none of us are that fast"

Well yeah, but apart from that

"Well how do you know that it wasn't when you touched me when I healed?" I said

"Because I touched you before I took the bullet out. I had to touch you to get your jumper o-"

"_You_ took my jumper off?" I said smirking a little bit

Well I knew he'd took my jumper off that much was obvious but I needed to see his reaction to it and I'd never get tired of seeing _him_ blush. It was such a nice change.

"Oh come on" he said "How else was I supposed to see how you were injured?"

"Well I don't know. But if I was already dead why would you need to see how I was injured?"

Ok just to get one thing straight I did believe Fang and I didn't for a second think that anything dodgy had happened but well Fang had always managed to make me feel embarrassed so now it was pay back time.

"I needed to make be sure that there was no chance of helping you and of course I wanted to see how you'd died" he said looking shocked now "What do you think happened then"

It was my turn to turn red then and Fangs turn to smirk.

"Why else would I take your jumper off Max?" asked Fang still smirking

Yup. Getting redder and redder by the second. Any minute now I would start attracting wasps.

I was about to do my impression of a goldfish when something hit me right on the head like a errrr hard hitting thing.

They had found me and attempted (well succeeded) to kill me which meant that-

"Fang the flock" I cried

I was up and flying before I'd even had a chance to say them three words and Fang was practically my shadow.

**Iggy's POV**

I'd given them half an hour and they still weren't back. Something must be wrong. I moved over to where Nudge was sleeping curled up on her side and shook her awake.

"Mphhmmm" she grumbled "Is it time to wake up already?"

"Max and Fang have been gone two hours. Something must have happened and we need to find them" I said whilst rubbing her back like I'd seen Max do countless times in order to get her to wake up quicker.

"What? Max and Fang have gone?" she said her eyes wide in terror and suddenly wide awake "I'll go wake up Angel. But I mean should I tell her what's happened I suppose she'll work it out when she sees Max and Fang are gone and of course because she's a mind reader but should I tell her straight away or should I lea-"

"Nudge" I said desperately trying to keep the frustration out of my voice "Just wake her up and tell her"

I moved over to Gazzy and shook him awake

"Gazzy Max and Fang are gone. We have to go and find them so up you get"

Gazzy opened his eyes instantly.

"What? What do we do?" he asked his eyes as wide as Nudges were

"We've got to go and look for them. So up you get"

"Everyone leave your stuff behind for now. We need to hurry" I called

We were up in the air in seconds and let me tell you the atmosphere couldn't be worse. We were all sick with worry. Not even Nudge spoke. That should give you some idea of how bad the situation was.

I didn't know where my amazing direction sense was taking us but I followed it and after about twenty minutes we landed.

"Oh god" said Nudge

"What?" I asked

Angel started crying quietly.

"What's going on?" I asked "Someone tell me what's going on"

"It's Max and Fang" said Gazzy in a small voice

Max and Fang? But they couldn't be here. If they were I'd be able to hear them breathing. I could recognise their breathing patterns in a city of thousands of people.

"What they're here? I don't hear them breathing. Gazzy what's going on? They're not dead are they?" I said

_Please don't let them be dead_ I thought

"I don't know Ig" said Gazzy "It's their shirts"

"What about their shirts?" I asked confused now

"They're both here and they're b-bloodstained" said Gazzy "Real bad"

Crap

"And Max and Fang?"

"They're gone Iggy. They aren't here" said Gazzy snivelling

All of us knew what this meant but none of us wanted to say it aloud.

If Max and Fang had been hurt and weren't here then that meant someone had taken them. Someone who's been after us all our lives.

There was only one explanation for this.

Max and Fang must have been taken to the School.

**Fang POV**

We were back at the camp and Max was almost in tears. No one was here and all the kit had been left behind. Which meant either the rest of the flock had left in a hurry or unwillingly.

Both of us knew it was the second one but we didn't want to say that out loud.

"How could I let this happen?" Max said

"Max this is not your fault" I said "It's theirs"

I was clenching my knuckles so hard it was starting to hurt.

It never ended. No matter what we did. We were still being hunted like dogs and it was all their fault. Once again the flock was split up and it was all because of power hungry idiots.

"I'm the leader Fang. I'm in charge of them and now they're back in the School. I promised never to let that happen again. Fang what are we going to do?"

Both of us knew exactly what we had to do.

"We're going to the school" I said

Max's face showed everything she was feeling. She never was good at hiding her emotions and right now fear and guilt consumed every feature you could see.

**Max POV**

Oh God. We were going back to the school and even worse than that the rest of the flock could already be there. We were flying as fast as we could but both of us were getting tired. Fast. We'd both been up half the night and I felt like I'd died. Which now that you mention it I did actually.

We couldn't carry on like this. We'd both soon be too tired to go on.

What were we supposed to do? We hardly had the energy to fly let alone get the others out.

Well voice if you have anything to say then now would be a goo-

_Max Paris is the place to be_

Why? Is it the flock are they in Paris?

_You'll find what you're looking for in Paris_

What am I looking for?

No answer

What to do? Where to go? The School in California or Itex in Paris?

The voice had never steered me wrong before so I guess….

"Fang. Change of plan we're going to Paris" I said

**Nudge POV**

We'd made good time. We'd been going for about eight hours now including our three twenty minute breaks and we were nearly there. There being the School.

The only question was what would we do when we got there? Angel was practically sleep flying and although Gazzy was trying to hide it he was on the verge of dropping any moment.

It all seemed so hopeless.

Now even I was getting tired. Total, who was asleep in my arms, seemed to be getting heavier and heavier.

I flew over to Iggy

"We can't go on like this Ig. The little ones are dropping off and we can't break into the school when we're this tired anyw-"

I cut off there because I'd just saw something that meant we were in serious trouble. We'd arrived. We were at the school. But worse still it looked like their people skills had improved since last time.

We had our own welcome party of say forty flyboys.

"You will surrender" said the closest flyboy

"Uh oh" Gazzy

Uh oh was right. We were tired and weak and hopelessly outnumbered. The odds were against us.

_Nothing new there then_ I thought as I kicked the head of the flyboy nearest to me. That was when all hell broke loose.

**Fang POV**

"Don't be so stupid" I yelled "Do you really think you can take Itex when you're practically sleeping. God Max what good would it do if you were caught to. Now let's go and check into a hotel somewhere."

"I am not being stupid" Max yelled back at me "Fang they killed me as soon as they caught me. What's stopping them doing the same to the rest of the flock?"

"Nothing Max but they need hope. They can hold there own but if they see you caught they'll know there is no second chance. No one else left to come for them"

Max bit on her lip and reluctantly agreed. That's how we ended up in this five star hotel. Snazzy huh. Plasma TV, twin beds and even those little mints that get left on your pillow. But we didn't care about that all we wanted to do was sleep. The sooner we got to sleep the sooner we could get up and go save the rest of the flock. I was worried. More than worried I was terrified.

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a fitful sleep

_I opened my eyes and saw Max and the Director. Max had the director by the throat and the anger in her eyes was all too plain to see._

"_You think you're in charge of your own fate Max?" asked the Director "Your days are numbered and there's nothing you can do about it"_

"_Oh cry me a river" said Max before punching the director and jumping off a tall structure_

_Suddenly the scene changed Max was sitting__ on a rock by a fire and there was me sleeping on her right_

_Max suddenly grasped the back of her neck in pain and when she pulled her hand away I saw all to clearly what was there. Her expiration date._

I woke up sweating and breathing harshly. It was only a dream. Only a dream. That's all it was.

I closed my eyes and desperately tried to convince myself that that was all it was. But all to clearly last weeks dream flashed in front of my eyes

Max was being held by two flyboys struggling desperately

'_Struggling is useless Maximum. You will not escape.' Said the Director_

'_Heyya wannabe mum. Long time no see. I'd say good to see you but I'm still trying to get that lying under control.' Said Max_

'_I don't think you are in any position to be making jokes Max' she smiled_

'_You think I was joking?' asked Max the sarcasm all to clear in her voice_

'_Max you are going to die, it's just a matter of when. You can either co operate with us and maybe live a little longer or you can die now. Your choice'_

"_Oh and that's the first time you've said that to me. Yet here I am" she said "I have no intention of co operating with any of you. But believe me, when I get out of this I will come for you and when I find you let's just say I hope you turtle butt can move fast."_

"_Don't you see Max? You aren't going to get out of this one. So let's stop with the empty threats shall we"_

"_I might not be able to get out of this one" shrugged Max "But I am sure as hell going to try"_

_Max struggled. The director pulled the trigger on the gun and Max fell onto the floor._

I knew. I knew all to well that it wasn't just a dream.

**Well that's the end of the second chapter. Hope you all liked it **

**You all managed to triple how many reviews I wanted last time so let's see what you can do this time**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last time**

**youngraven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang POV**

What was I going to do? The dream was terrorizing my every living moment. I only had to close my eyes to see Max clutching the back of her neck in pain. What was going on? What was happening to me? I wanted these dreams out of my system but the more I wanted them out the more they appeared.

Max. I couldn't face losing her again. That would mean Max had been saved only to be killed again? And I knew it was going to happen. I knew it and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

But should I tell her? Or maybe I could try everything to make sure that my dream didn't come true. Maybe making sure we didn't light a fire when we went to sleep would make all the difference. Or making sure Max didn't meet the director again. No that would never work. Max wanted revenge.

I punched the wall in frustration.

Could I tell the future? Or was it me making the future with my nightmares? Which one was it? It made all the difference.

Was Max meant to die or was it me killing her?

All I knew is that I would never hurt Max. Never.

"You're up early"

I turned round in surprise. When had she woken up?

"I had some stuff to think about" I said

"What kind of stuff?" she asked

"Just stuff"

We stood there for a few minutes in silence enjoying the view we got from the balcony. It was way past midday by now but we hadn't arrived till nine this morning.

"Max" I said "You do know I would never hurt you don't you?"

Max looked at me confused

"Of course I do Fang" she said "What's bothering you? And don't tell me it's nothing because that would be complete bull"

What to say?

"I'm worried" I said

"About what?" she questioned

You.

"The flock"

Her face softened

"Fang we're gonna get them out. I promise. We'll do it tonight" she said

She looked at me. It was a look that said everything was going to be ok.

But it wasn't. Everything was far from being ok.

**Max POV**

Ok let me tell you something. Air vents are not made for crawling in. Nope. Especially air vents in Itex. I know this because guess what we were crawling in air vent in Itex.

There was also another reason why I wasn't exactly happy about this whole situation. I was leading the way. Which meant Fang had the amazing view of my rear end in his face. Not to mention how worried I was about The Flock. So far we had seen nothing. I mean nothing. No one was guarding the outside. No one.

No whitecoats, no flyboys, No flock. Nothing.

This was even worse than being confronted with a hundred flyboys. Not knowing.

It was starting to seriously weird me out. Not to mention make the stone I felt like I was carrying in my stomach get heavier. The Flock weren't here.

I felt like just curling up and crying and I probably would have done if I was that type of person.

I crawled on then stopped as I heard Fangs voice

"Max" he breathed pointing to the vent to the left.

I looked through it and saw something that made my blood boil.

The Director

Just sitting there staring into space.

I jumped out of the air vent followed closely by Fang. I landed right in front of her. But amazingly she gave no reaction. No shock on her face at the fact I was alive, no intention of fixing that just nothing.

"Where's the flock" I yelled at her

Nothing she just continued to stare into space

"Don't make her ask again" snarled Fang "Where's the flock?"

She turned to face Fang and smiled

"How does it feel Fang. How does it feel to know that you are the cause of Max's death?" she was practically beaming by now "How does it feel to know that because of you the whole world will die? It couldn't have turned out better"

**Fang POV**

She knew. She knew about the dreams.

Was I really going to be the cause of Max's death? I couldn't be. I just couldn't.

Could I?

"You're lying" I shouted

I looked at Max who was looking confused and angry. How could she understand it though? I didn't even understand it.

"Oh no" she said almost laughing "Fang. Max wasn't the only one created for a purpose. If Max could save the world alone why would we need another? No you were created for a different purpose. A very different purpose. You see back then Itex and the School didn't always… agree on things. Itex wanted to control the world and there was the School creating something that would save it. That was why you were created Fang to make sure the world would never be saved. You were created to destroy Max."

I flew at her knocking her out of her chair with such force that she looked for the first time since we entered the room scared. I pinned her down on the floor and whispered just loud enough for her to hear

"What are you doing to me? What are the dreams? What do they mean?"

She smiled again

"Oh I'm doing nothing. You are making the future" she smiled "Not a very inventive way of killing Max Fang. I had higher hopes if I'm honest but I suppose it'll do."

I punched her hard in the face

"What do you mean?" I snarled

"Fang?"

Max was sounding scared now. But I needed to know what was happening to me. I needed to know. Max could wait.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" I practically roared

"I mean that nothing you can do can stop the fact that you were created to destroy Max. And you can't stop that Fang. Anymore than Max can stop trying to save the world."

"Tell me how to stop it" I yelled

"Fang" yelled Max

I turned round

"What?" I roared surprising both me and Max

Max looked scared. I'd done that. But didn't she see? Didn't she see this conversation could determine whether she lived or died?

"Fang let's just leave it. The Flock aren't here…" she said quietly

I ignored her and turned back to face the director

"Do you know what?" I whispered in her ear "Max can't die if you're not here to mess up my head"

She laughed at that. I didn't know anymore whether the threat was empty or not. If it was between Max and the Director well there was no choice.

"You think killing me will solve this? Max will die and you will kill her because that's what you were created for" she whispered as quietly as I had

I punched her again and again I had never felt so angry in my entire life.

Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled hard.

"Enough" Max yelled "We need to find the Flock and this isn't helping anything."

I tried to pull away from Max but she held tight

"Where are the Flock?" She snarled "Tell me now"

"That's of no importance to me" she sniffed

I lunged back at her determined to cause as much damage as possible. This time not even Max could hold me back.

"Fang" Max screamed "She's lying about everything don't you see? She tried to kill me Fang, why would she do that if you are going to kill me?"

I looked at the Director who I was once again pinning down.

"Answer that now" I said

"I did it because you told me to do it Fang." She said simply

The dream…

"It made me sure though that you will be the one to kill Max" she smiled "Fang it is Max's destiny to save the world so it will happen. It's your destiny to destroy Max so that will happen. That was why I was unable to kill her. I couldn't kill her because I'm not the one who is meant to kill her."

It made horrible sense. But it couldn't be true..

"How do I stop it?" I snarled once more

"You can't" she said

**Max POV**

I didn't have a clue what they were talking about. But Fang was scaring me now. His anger was out of control.

He wasn't Fang at the moment.

"Why are you here alone?" I asked

"Because my time has come" she said touching the back of her neck "And so has Itex's."

What did she mean?

"Itex will be destroyed in say" she glanced at her watch "two minutes."

**OK guys I know this chapter is a lot shorter. But I have writers block.**

**So if anyone has any suggestions. They are welcome!!**

**Please review!!**

**Lets see if we can make 30 reviews before the next chapter.**

**Or if we make 40 I will make an extra long chapter because making 40 would be awesome!!**

**Thank you again to everyone who has R&R keep it up!!**

**youngraven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang POV**

"Try harder" he scowled

"I'm trying as hard as I can" I yelled back at him

"No you're not. If you were really trying your hardest then you would have got somewhere by now" he snarled "But at the moment you can't even move a friggin' pebble let alone save the world"

"Let's see you move a pebble with your mind then" I sneered "Come on Jeb show me how it's done."

Jeb was driving me insane. I was never going to get this pigging pebble to move; it wasn't working. It had been two weeks since that mad woman had blown up Itex. I couldn't remember anything about what had happened after the explosion. All I remembered was running for my life and then blackout. When I'd woken up I'd been in a box room with Jeb. Jeb was convinced I was the key to making sure Max saved the world. I was pretty sure Max could save the world by herself but if it meant she could be safe, for at least a little while longer, then I was prepared to do anything. Jeb was teaching me control.

Jeb sighed "You have to clear you're mind of everything Fang. Don't think about them you have to regard them as less than nothing"

How could I forget about the flock? How could I forget about Max? Max was out there probably thinking I'd left her. It hurt as much as I thought it would.

"How can I think of them as nothing?" I yelled "They're my family"

"Fang you have to do this to save them and save yourself." Jeb said through clenched teeth "now clear your mind"

I knew he wasn't bothered about the rest of us. It was Max that he was worried about and unfortunately for him he needed me to save her. Jeb had already explained how I couldn't go back to them. It would trigger dangerous emotions which I couldn't control. Like the dreams. I shuddered as I thought of what I'd almost done to Max.

Luckily I could now control the dreams. It had taken two weeks of mind wrenching torture to reverse the 'Max expiration date dream.' But I'd finally managed it

My future dreams are complex and now that I can control the dreams themselves, although not the time they come, they don't just come in the form of a dream I can have them while I am awake. It's more like….a trance let's say. It's the easiest thing in the world for me to just watch what happens in these 'trances' but its actually having a say in what happens in that trance that's the hard part. It's not just a matter of inventing anything that you want to. There are rules, as Jeb explained to me. First off what happens in the trance has to be realistic. This is why reversing my trance was so hard. I couldn't just bring Max back from the dead, I had to go back to the root cause of the death. This as well meant many problems because my trances can't change the past. That meant I had to change something that happened between the present and the time where my dream was set.

Of course I didn't know what happened in between that time which meant a lot of guess work on mine and Jeb's behalf. Then once we'd figured that out I had to actually alter my trance. I can't really explain how I do it but I'll have a go. When you choose to do something there are a million and one other things you could have done instead of what you chose. I have to find a series of choices which will lead me to what I want to happen. I also have to try and make that series affect other people as little as possible so that I don't have to alter their choices. For example say in a trance I saw a car crash into a tree because the driver was drunk. There are many things that driver could have done to avoid crashing into that tree. I could change how much the driver drunk before getting into the car. That sounds easy in itself but for every choice that could lead to the driver not drinking a million other choices are then formed. This then leads to millions of other choices of what he does next. It's like trying to make an entire quilt cover out of 1cmx1cm red squares, and for every one red square there are one million white squares. I have to find all the red squares amongst the billions of white squares then fit them together.

I'd made it so that Max would chose to stay in Paris looking for me. Jeb seemed to think that was the best way to make it. Tonight she would be staying in the same forest as I dreamt she would be only with no expiration date appearing.

So what am I doing now? Well at the moment I am trying to move a pebble with my mind. Yes you read correctly. My mind. This was Jeb's theory that my mind power wasn't just limited to trances. He said I'd learnt incredibly quickly to control the trances and that he fully believed my mind power could go even further. Which meant learning to control everything that my mind could do.

Ok so back to trying to move the pebble. Jeb said that to do this immense concentration was needed and to achieve that I needed to clear my mind of everything.

I tried to forget all about the flock to focus on nothingness. But I couldn't do it. My mind was forever on Max and the flock. What did she think about me? Did she think I'd just left her? And what about the rest of the flock? Were they all together? Jeb had already reassured me that the School didn't have the flock so I hoped Max had managed to find them.

"I can't do this" I snarled getting more and more frustrated

"Yes" Jeb snarled back at me "You can, you just have to find a trigger for it. Nobody said that would be easy."

Let me tell you it wasn't. But it had to be done. I refused to accept that I would never have full control over my powers. I would make sure I was able to go back to Max and the flock. And as soon as I'd learnt full control nothing would be able to stop me from saving the world with my family.

**Nudges POV**

OK so a lot had happened in the past two weeks. The biggy being we found Max. We found Max but no Fang. Well technically Max found us.

It was two weeks since Gazzy, Iggy, Angel and me had escaped the schools merry band of flyboys. I suppose you're picturing a scenario where we escaped the evil clutches of death just in the nick of time. It wasn't exactly like that…

You see the robots just sort of shut down. One minute we're getting our butts kicked the next minute BANG and the flyboys sort of just fell down to the ground.

Next thing we know Max is flying at us at about 240 miles per hour. I swear Iggy nearly lost his head. Thing is Max can't remember how she got to us. She couldn't remember anything since her and Fang flew to Paris.

So what have we been doing these past two weeks? Max has dragged us to every corner of Paris trying to find any clues of Fang's whereabouts. But we found nothing. Zip. Zilch. The thing that worried Max the most though was that we found Itex in ruins. Of course she tried not to let us see that she was worried but we could all tell anyway.

What were we doing now? We were searching Itex yet again for some sign of Fang. Max was looking for something that just wasn't there and she was getting more and more desperate. And out of character.

Max wasn't herself. Max was usually the calm, confident one ready to strike with her latest sarcastic remark. But now it was like she didn't even know us. And no matter how much any of us didn't want to admit it we all still thought it. Max was losing her memories and with it she was losing her mind. And there wasn't a single thing we could do about it.

**Max POV**

I thought I'd been in Paris with Fang. But I wasn't sure anymore. I couldn't think straight. Everything in my head was muddled.

The only thing I remembered was suddenly flying towards the flock in California minus Fang two weeks ago. The only thing I was sure of was that I was losing my memory, and with it my ability to think. And it was getting worse. I was forgetting months at a time.

_Max you HAVE to listen to me_

Oh and I was hearing a voice in my head. And that voice wasn't mine. What the hell was happening to me? I couldn't tell the others because they would think I was mental. But I had to do something. This voice just wouldn't go away. Normally I would have confided in Fang but Fang was God knows where.

That was my other problem. Fang had disappeared. We'd been searching Paris for almost two weeks now and there was no sign of him whatsoever. I was beyond worried; I was practically hyperventilating every time I thought of him

'_Leave me alone' _I yelled mentally at to the voice

_Not until you listen to me Max. It's me Jeb._

Oh great. So I was hearing the voice of a dead man in my head. Jeb was the one who had saved us from the whitecoats. But he had disappeared almost three years ago now. All of us knew that he was dead but none of us talked about it. All I could associate with Jeb though was hatred. That was strange because before Jeb had died I'd loved him like a father.

_Max I am alive. You have to try and remember me. Everything counts on you remembering. _

'_Remembering what?'_

_Everything. Ari, the Director, saving the world, Fang._

Ari? Of course I knew Ari. He was Jeb's son. But what was I meant to remember about him?

_Think, Max, think_

I closed my eyes racking my brain for anything I could remember about him. But I couldn't physically remember anything. I just felt sadness. But no explanation to why I was feeling that sadness

_Max expand on your emotions, you're feeling everything just not remembering_

I racked my brain again desperately trying to find the lost memories. But it was useless. My mind was as blank as it had been before. It was like trying to complete a jigsaw when you only had one piece out of one hundred.

_Come on Max. Try harder._

"It's too hard" I yelled tears in my eyes.

I looked around me to find the flock staring at me worriedly.

Iggy walked up to me

"Max" he said softly "We will find him. Promise"

I nodded at Iggy and gave him a small smile. I needed to find Fang. He would know what to do about my memory loss. God I needed him so much it hurt. Where was he?

**Jeb POV**

Oh God. I didn't know what to do. Max was losing her mind and I didn't know why. And then there was Fang. I was beginning to think he wouldn't be ready in time. It was out of my hands, this game I was playing was far too dangerous.

Fang needed to learn control. That was my first priority.

My second was to find out what happened after Itex had been blown up. Max and Fang couldn't remember anything about it. That left the Director.

This seemed key to finding out what was happening to Max. This had all started with the Director and I would make sure it ended with her. Why couldn't Max and Fang remember?

She was playing a very clever game. Fang wouldn't tell me what was said between him and the Director two weeks ago but if I were to know what she was planning every scrap of information was vital. I needed to know what she was planning. Why would she have destroyed the Itex in Paris? Or maybe she had always been planning something bigger than Itex. That was a worrying thought.

I couldn't put it off any longer. I needed to find the Director. Correction. _We _needed to find the Director.

I looked at Fang and when I saw what he was doing I almost laughed out loud. The pebble he had been trying to lift for the last hour was now hovering about four centimetres above the table it had once been on.

"Hold it for as long as you can Fang" I smiled

Fang looked up at me as if only just remembering I was there and that's what did it. As soon as Fang looked at me the pebble shot towards me. I ducked just in time and the pebble shot past my head hitting the door and penetrating straight through it. The door was made of metal.

Fang's was every bit as powerful as he was meant to be.

I couldn't help the smile form on my face. Maybe, just maybe, we had a chance of saving the world.

**Fang POV**

That was what made me snap. Jeb's smile. How could he think that me having this much power was a good thing? He knew as well as I did what I had been made for. I had been made to kill Max. Maxes chances of survival were getting slimmer and slimmer.

"Why are you smiling?" I yelled "Me having this much power is only going to make sure my destiny is fulfilled quicker"

Jeb frowned at me

"Stop talking crap Fang" he snarled "What destiny are you talking about?"

"I was made to kill Max Jeb" I yelled back at him "You know as well as I do how easily I could kill her."

Jeb's frown vanished and he started rubbing his temples

"Have you learnt nothing these past weeks Fang?"

I frowned at him wondering where he was going with this

"Only that I'm the doom of the world" I snarled "And I'm destined to kill the five most important people in my life"

Jeb sighed at me like I was a stupid little school boy who had flunked his latest test.

"Fang what have you learnt these past two weeks that has been vital to enabling you to control your trances? What made it possible for you to change your dream?" he asked

"Different choices" I said icily knowing all to well where this was going now "Only thing is Jeb it seems that the flock don't have a choice in anything. Max was created to save the world and that's what she's doing regardless of whether she wants to or not"

"No Fang" said Jeb "Max is saving the world because she chose to. No one forced her to do it. I tried to but she ignored every single one of my attempts. Max wants to save the world Fang. Max was created with powers that _could_ enable her to save the world. The choice was hers alone whether she used those powers to save the world or not. Equally you were created with the powers to stop Max from saving the world and you, like Max did, will have to chose how you use them."

I looked at him trying to work out whether what he said was at all possible

"You're saying I have the choice of whether or not I use my powers to kill Max?" I asked "Only the Director didn't seem to think so. She seemed pretty certain that I would be killing Max whether I wanted to or not."

"Don't you see what a clever game the Director is playing?" stressed Jeb "The Director is making you believe what you're so desperate not to believe. She's using a sort of reverse physcology on you. Don't let her do this to you Fang."

My reluctance must have been written all over my face. I badly wanted to believe Jeb. Hell I wanted to believe I had a choice in all this but it seemed so much bigger than me.

"Why are you so desperate to believe that you are the doom of the world but so reluctant to believe you may just be able to save it?" he said

I didn't have an answer. I didn't know what to think. I daren't believe that what he said was true.

"Fang if you really were created to destroy Max do you think you would have been able to save her?" he asked me "And do you think I would be trying to help you?"

I still didn't believe him. Jeb had been with the whitecoats too long. But I knew I needed him if I wanted even the slightest chance of being able to go back to my family and saving Max. However small that chance was I needed to take it.

"Let's say I believe you" I said slowly "Where would we go from there?"

Jeb looked at me trying to work out whether I was being serious or not.

"Well first we'd visit an old friend of yours. Someone close enough to the director to be able to give us valuable information." He said

"Oh, and who is this old friend of mine?" I asked

"Does the name ter Borcht ring a bell?"

**Ok so I do realise this is a bit of a nothing chapter. But it needed to be written so people weren't all like 'huh?' for the next chapter**

**I do also realise it took me aggggggeeeeeess to update. But that's partly because I've been reading the Twilight series. Which are amazing! I'm thinking of starting a Twilight story so look out for that all you Twilight fans**

**Anyway lets try to get 5 more reviews for this, you all did amazingly well last time and we've nearly made 40. Thank you everyone who reviewed**

**Lastly a big, huge, mahoosive thank you to Nathaniel773 for the idea of Max losing her mind and for inspiring the Fang and Jeb working together thing. Hope I wrote it well enough for you.**

**Thanks guys**

**Youngraven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fang POV**

"And make sure that-"

"I clear my mind" I said gritting my teeth in annoyance. We'd been over this a million and one times

"And what ever happens don't-"

"Lose focus." I snapped "it's not even an option"

"You must break down-"

"The walls of his mind as soon as I get into it" I yelled "I know Jeb I'm not a complete and utter idiot"

"Do you realise how much could go wrong if you just slip up once" he growled "Ter Borcht is probably the only one who can tell us where the Director is. If you mess up his mind then you mess up our only chance of saving the world"

Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce you to lesson three. Penetrating the mind. This was child's play compared to telekinesis but still fairly hard. It also had the added pressure of one slip up could turn the person in questions mind to mush.

I remembered reading Harry Potter. A particular quote flooded back to me 'The mind is not like a book'

That is _exactly _what the mind is like. Only this book is written in a language only certain people can understand. Once you master that language you can find out anything you want.

The hardest part was breaking the defences of the mind. In an ideal world you would break down the defence quickly and not give the mind time to fight back because if it did you were screwed.

"Ok Fang it's show time" said Jeb quietly

I looked up to see a small wooden hut. It was the only one around for miles. Well that wasn't hard to achieve in the middle of the desert

We'd arrived.

**Jeb POV**

He was doing well. Very well in fact. And though I would never admit this to him I was proud of how far he had come.

He could do this.

"Get ready" I said

I went to kick in the door but it was opened first

"I vondered ven i vould be seeing you Jeb" Ter Borcht said "Come in"

Seems he had more brains than I'd gave him credit for.

"Hi Borchty" smiled Fang "Remember me?"

"Ahh yes" he scowled "Ze one zat went wrong. I vould av fought zat you vould hav reached your expiration date by now"

"Sadly no" smiled Fang

"Ah vell. Can't be long now given the condition of ze oldest.." he smiled "Now to vhy you are her-"

"And what would be the condition of the oldest" Fang snarled

"Borcht doesn't know what he's talking about Fang" I said

"You haven't told ze boy vat he is cauzing?" Ter Borcht smiled

"What am I causing?" Fang asked me

"Now Fang. Do it NOW" I yelled.

Borcht answered for me "It's you who iz making Max loze her mind"

I saw Fang's face screw up in concentration. God please say he didn't hear him.

**Fang POV**

It all went wrong from there

I hesitated when he mentioned Maxes condition. That gave his mind the chance to fight back.

'_Max iz losing her mind Fang. Ze is falling apart. Ze is dying and der iz nophing zat youh can do about it'_

Oh god. Max. No.

"You're lying" I yelled

"Fang keep control" Jeb said desperately "Break into his mind"

'_Zer is nuphing youh can do to help her. Ze is as goohd as dead and youhr vasting youhr time ere'_

"Stop it" I screamed

"Fang don't lose control. We need this information." Jeb said

_Youh did zis to her. Zis is what appens ven youh mess with ze future Fang. Youhr going to kill Max no matter how you try to stop it. Zis is just proof._

"It's not true"

_Come on Fang don't fight youhr destiny. Zis is who youh are. Zis is what you were created for. _

"I'm not that person" I yelled

"Fang-"

"I'M NOT THAT PERSON" I yelled louder

That was when I lost it fully. Ter Borcht gave a strangled cry before falling limp in the chair.

I'd blown it

"Jeb I-"

He held his had up to stop me speaking and walked out of the room. I sighed and followed him out.

"I'm sorry it's just him mentioning Max like that it-"

"I sent you in too early" said Jeb "I have no one to blame but myself"

"But if I hadn't lost it in there then-" I stopped "Oh God"

We both froze

"Fang? Is that you?"

"Iggy? Why are you here?"

**Max POV**

I didn't like it here.

It was eerie and although I would never admit this to anyone. I was scared

There was something missing. Something that I needed. No. Some_one_ I needed.

I felt empty without this someone

A cold wind blew against my shoulder.

He was back.

The person who had meddled in things that shouldn't be meddled with

The person that was doing this to me.

The person who had trapped me here.

I fell to the floor and wrapped my hands around myself as if it would give me any more protection.

And all the while the boy with olive skin and floppy brown hair was getting closer to me.

**Fang POV**

"Not now" Iggy said "Follow me"

He led us to the back of the hut and I followed him down some stairs, that if I'd have been here by myself, I would defiantly have missed.

I hardly had time to notice my surroundings before I had three figures jumping on top of me

"Fang!" yelled Angel "You're.."

"..here Fang it's really you" Gazzy

"You aren't dead!" screamed Nudge

"Guys" snarled Iggy "There's no time"

"What's _he_ doing here" Gazzy pointed at Jeb

"Hi Gaz" smiled Jeb

Gazzy scowled at him

"It's ok" I said "He's been helping me"

"Fang" said Iggy "Over here now"

I walked towards Iggy

"Max?" I gasped "What's happened?"

Max lay on her back not moving at all but for the tiny rise and fall of her stomach

"Fang it's her mind." Iggy said

"Fang you need to help her" said Angel "You need to set right the damage you've done by saving her"

"What?" I said

Damage? Oh God Borcht had been right. No one should mess with the future.

"Fang your destroying her mind by messing with her destiny" said Angel "It's like you're her puppeteer. You need to get into her mind now and set things right. Otherwise the other you will destroy her."

"The other me?" I asked

"The piece of you that was left behind when you changed her expiration date" Angel said

"Angel you've seen all this?" I asked

She nodded

"I could destroy her mind if I-" I started

"You have to try Fang otherwise her mind is done for anyway" Nudge

"Fang you can do this" said Iggy "Do it for Max"

"I don't know" I said

"Fang" said Jeb "you've done this to me thousands of time in practise. Maxes mind is already weak. This won't be a problem for you. I know you can do it."

I looked Jeb in the eye.

I knew that I had to try. I had to save Max. I wouldn't let her die because of me.

I closed my eyes and let my mind smash through the defences of Maxes mind.

**Ok guys**

**Shall we try for 5 more reviews?**

**Tell me what you think**

**Any requests for what you want to happen and I may weave them into my plot if I like them**

**Than k you to everyone who reviewed last time**

**Keep it up!**

**youngraven**


End file.
